Ice hockey sticks provide a player with the means to control the puck and to direct it along a particular direction. Some ice hockey sticks, such as those used by goaltenders, serve a more defensive role whereby their primary purpose is to block or deflect the hockey puck.
The impact of the puck against the goalie stick may cause the player, in this case the goaltender (or “goalie”), to experience vibrations. The goalie absorbs vibrations through the hand gripping the goalie stick. Absorbing vibrations may cause discomfort. Furthermore, after repeated impacts over the course of multiple periods, the goalie's hand may become fatigued from absorbing the vibrations, causing her/him to potentially lose control of the goalie stick or to less effectively re-direct shots directed toward the stick.
Many ice hockey players, including goalies, now use hockey sticks made completely of a polymer composite. While such polymer composite goalie sticks are generally lighter than more traditional wooden sticks, they are more responsive to vibration than wood or wood-composite goalie sticks and therefore are particularly susceptible to the phenomenon of vibration transition through the stick to the hand of the goalie.
An improved goalie stick for use in ice hockey is therefore sought.